1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to bearing supports, and more particularly to bearing supports for use in gas turbine engines, for example.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of systems can be used to provide support for bearings. For example, in gas turbine engines bearings for rotor shafts can be supported from a squirrel cage structure. The squirrel cage typically includes a flexible member, typically in the form of a cylindrical cage with windows defined therethrough. The flexibility of the squirrel cage can accommodate vibrations, such as when a rotor shaft temporarily goes out of round due to uneven thermal expansion, or when accelerating through key resonance frequencies.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved devices and techniques for supporting bearings. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.